A Relationship With Hiei
by Angelus101
Summary: You get thrust into a world of blue, cheery grim reapers, talking babies, and strange abilities- Not to mention a certain fire Koorime...How will you manage to cope?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It all started one bitterly cold January morning, on your way home from your friends' house. Snow was swirling around you making your foul mood fouler. You never understood why the weather was always different around you. As you approached your house, you got an eerie feeling- was someone following you? You shook the thought off- you were being paranoid. You entered the house, calling out a "hello". No one answered. Typical, you think. When you entered the kitchen, you got that eerie feeling again, and as you turned on the light, a gust of wind blew around you. What is going on here, you thought. Just as you were getting scared, you noticed an open window; you shivered and quickly closed the window and locked it. You approached the table and saw a note:

_Miyuki_,

_Your father and I have gone away for a while to have some time alone. We're not sure how long we'll be, but hopefully no longer than a month or two. Don't worry; we know we can trust you!_

_Love, mom and dad_

Well, you think, great. They're always pulling stunts like this. You sighed to yourself and went upstairs to get ready for bed. You're suddenly grateful that it's the beginning of the Christmas break. But because you were so engrossed in your thoughts, you didn't notice a figure creeping into the house, watching you; or them slowly following you up the stairs...

The next morning you padded down the stairs to get some breakfast. As you entered the kitchen, you felt someone tap you on the shoulder, and when you turned around and couldn't see anyone there, it justified the bloodcurdling scream that escaped your throat.

"Be quiet!" shouted someone from behind. You turned around cautiously, and saw someone dressed in black with high, spiky black hair with white smack in the middle. You realized that he's almost as tall as you, and that even though you're still paralyzed with fear, you couldn't help but notice that he's pretty attractive.

He's waiting impatiently for you to speak, so when you found your voice, you asked, "Who are you?"

"Hn. Didn't your parents tell you anything? My name is Hiei."

"Alright then, Hiei, why don't you tell why, exactly, you're in my house," you asked.

"Honestly. You can't expect me to believe your parents didn't tell you anything?"

You just looked at him dumbfounded until he continued.

*Sigh* "Your parents have decided that you should have a different lifestyle, and so you are coming with me to the Makai. It was decided at birth that we be... (scowling, clearly displeased) together."

You sat back, absorbing this. Finally you asked, "And the Makai is...?"

"Hn. The demon world, Miyuki, try and keep up with me."

"The WHAT?"

"You are a demon, Miyuki, as are your parents. Surely you knew you were different than the rest?"

"Uh, well, sort of, but I didn't think it was demonic powers I was feeling!"

*Winces* "Your shrieking is damaging my ear drums. I'm tired of talking, Miyuki. It's time to go to the Spirit World to talk to Koenma."

Hiei created a portal to the Spirit World, grabbed your arm and began dragging you towards it.

"No! You can't do this to me! I have rights, I have a choice, I-"

You didn't get a chance to finish your sentence because Hiei, fed up, grabbed you, threw you onto his shoulder, and dived into the portal. You screamed and thrashed, but to no avail. You began to feel dizzy, and you recall Hiei's grip tightening around you, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

As Hiei flew through the portal with Miyuki, he was thoroughly irritated. He had to go to the Makai and stay with this demon, who, in fact, was struggling quite a bit. Hiei sighed loudly, tightened his grip around her waist, and sped up.

The plan for Hiei to be with Miyuki was put into action a few months before. Koenma had called Hiei into his office and told him that he was to protect Miyuki with his life and to stay with her. Hiei demanded to know why he had to protect a sad little human like her, and Koenma said, "You'll find out soon enough."

"That's simply isn't good enough for me," said Hiei

"Look," Koenma said, "Follow her around for a few months and get to know all about her; but do _not _let her see you, under any circumstances."

"Hn. As if I would let someone actually see me," said Hiei

"I'm giving you a fair warning," Koenma said, "she is no ordinary human."

"I still haven't agreed to this, Koenma." said Hiei

"If you refuse, I shall be forced to arrest you, but I don't want to." said Koenma

"Hn. Fine." said Hiei

"Good. Now, here's some of her information..." said Koenma

Hiei left the Makai and set off to find this "Miyuki". He finally found her as she was leaving school. She was walking by herself and suddenly a huge gust of wind began circling around her, whipping her hair back and forth. Hiei found this rather odd, because there wasn't even a breeze.

As she walked onto her street, little flowers started popping up around her, and the grass grew longer. '_Alright',_ Hiei thought, something is going on here. He was convinced of this when the sky suddenly darkened around her, and thunder and lightning began; a few moments later, torrential rain.

Miyuki hurried inside her house and slammed the door; the thunderstorm ceased immediately. Koenma was right, he thought. She isn't an ordinary human because she's a _demon_. And not a bad one either.

That first night, after Miyuki had fallen asleep, Hiei jumped through the open window and approached her bedside. Hiei sat on the floor and watched her carefully; as she tossed and turned, so did the room temperature. One moment it would be sweltering hot, the next ice cold. Hiei was so engrossed in watching what happened while she slept, that he didn't notice that she was slowly awakening. He disappeared in a flash, but not before she caught a glimpse. Luckily for Hiei, she thought she had just imagined it.

Hiei reported to Koenma that same morning. When Hiei told him about Miyuki, his pacifier dropped out of his mouth.

"WHAT?" Koenma yelled.

"It's true. It's obvious that she can't control them at this point though." Hiei said.

"Well, this doesn't affect your mission. You still have to protect her, and now you need to teach her how to control her powers." said Koenma

"Hn. This feels like babysitting. I'm leaving; send someone if you need me." said Hiei, and started to leave.

"Wait, Hiei." said Koenma.

"What." said Hiei

"Well," Koenma started, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm not sure how to tell you this. You see, it was decided long ago that, well, you two would be...together."

Hiei appeared right in front of Koenma, with a look of pure rage on his face, and Koenma quickly tripped back a few steps.

"Now, Hiei, don't be upset," Koenma stammered. Hiei begins to draw his sword. "Wait! Just get acquainted with her first; please!"

"You are asking for a death wish, Koenma, I have no desire to even meet her, let alone be together with her!" yelled Hiei. "Do not speak to me Koenma, because if you do, I will kill you." snarled Hiei. And with that, he departed.

For months Hiei watched her, and her powers; with every day that passed, he knew they were getting stronger. He watched her sleep every night since that time, but never got caught. When something was about to hurt her because of her powers, he quickly destroyed it without her noticing. One day, a large tree branch belonging to an oak tree snapped from the strong wind she was spreading around her. It began falling quickly, and as Miyuki looked up, it was about to hit her; suddenly, she was hit, but not from the direction she expected. Miyuki was knocked to the ground, and saw the tree branch fall on a boy dressed in black.

"No!" she screamed. She got up and ran over to the boy but soon discovered that no one was there; the branch was cut in half.

Hiei was hidden behind a nearby tree, watching her. When her eyes travelled in his direction, he left immediately.

One day, Hiei got a note.

_Hiei,_

_Technically, I am not speaking to you, so you can't kill me. It's time for you to introduce yourself to Miyuki. Her parents are leaving tonight, and won't be back for a month or two. I've discovered that her powers came from her parents, but theirs are nothing compared to Miyuki's. When you are acquainted, please bring her here. Good luck!_

Koenma

Hiei glared at the piece of paper and cut the fallen tree branch twenty four times out of anger. He sighed loudly and headed towards Miyuki's house.

Now that they were almost at the entrance of Koenma's office, Hiei heard Miyuki groan.

"So, you're conscious." Hiei said

"Ugh, where am I, _who_ am...AUGH." She yelled

Hiei flipped her onto a nearby couch and got in her face.

"Listen here, girl. I have no intention of coddling you; you will cooperate, no matter how irritating it is for the both of us. Understand?" He growled.

Just as she was about to respond, Hiei picked her up again and stomped into an office.

"Here, Koenma, I've brought her," said Hiei

"Who is that?" Miyuki asked

"I," Koenma began, "am Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World."

Miyuki blinked. "You're kidding, right?"

"On to something more important," Koenma said, ignoring her, "I have had you come here because you have, well, certain conditions that you need to fulfill." Hiei gave Koenma a death glare.

"I will wait outside," Hiei growled, slammimg the door.

"Now, Miyuki, Hiei and you and meant to be together; you must look past your differences and begin to know each other, because later, you two will..." Koenma said

"Be quiet!" Hiei roared, stomping back in. "We will not discuss this. Do you understand me?" He looked over at Koenma, who had beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Yes, well," *Coughs* "I also wanted to talk about your demonic powers, Miyuki. You have incredibly strong abilities. I need you to start training and learning to control your powers," said Koenma

"But, Koenma, I have a home, friends, a school to go to. How can I leave all of that?" protested Miyuki

"Don't worry, Miyuki, your parents won't be back for a while. We offered them the vacation, and they may think it's only for a couple of months, but it could last a year or two; and don't worry about friends or school, we told them you're going abroad. It's all fixed." said Koenma

"But, but-" Miyuki started

"No buts, Miyuki, you will also be joining Hiei's team. Now, I want you to go and get some rest. Hiei will show you the way." Koenma said

Hiei sent a death glare. "And why, Koenma, would I know the way?" Hiei says angrily

"Because"- *Gulps* "she will be staying with you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think my father is calling me," said Koenma, who ran like a bullet out of the room.

"Damn him!" Hiei yelled. He gave you a steely glare and opened the door. "Let's go."

You go.


End file.
